Mobile voice-over-IP (VoIP) handover is the process of continuing a voice call as a user moves between IP-based networks (e.g., wireless LAN (WLAN) or Wi-MAX networks, etc.) and circuit-switched cellular networks. To effectuate such handover, current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards specify that when a dual mode wireless UE device originates a call requiring inter-domain continuity, the call be routed to a call continuity control function (CCCF) element that is disposed in a new, IP-based network architecture referred to as the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS). In a typical IMS implementation, accordingly, all mobile-originated calls, including those made from a visited network, are routed to the subscriber's home network comprising appropriate IMS infrastructure in order to effectuate suitable access and remote call control legs. While this routing process is generally appropriate if call continuity is desired, there may be situations where such routing can result in inefficient use of radio signaling resources of the network environment. For instance, if the home network determines that the visited network does not support the necessary mechanisms for effectuating inter-domain transfer, then routing the calls made from the visited network need not be routed to the home IMS infrastructure. Also, if the UE device itself is not capable of inter-domain VoIP handover, routing any calls originated by such a device via the home IMS infrastructure would be futile regardless of the capabilities of the visited network. In another scenario, a network operator may decide to disable the domain transfer capability where the UE device is currently registered, for example, due to network load, etc. On the other hand, a subscriber may likewise wish to disable the domain transfer capability, for example, to preserve battery resources.